


Fim de Tarde

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [7]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Songfic, jane perdeu a mulher de bobeira q, maldito pike pqp, voltando com as histórias tristes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Era sempre dolorido precisar se afastar de Teresa Lisbon e vê-la se afastar doeu mais do que poderia imaginar.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Marcus Pike
Series: Qual é a Música? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Fim de Tarde

**Author's Note:**

> É mais uma pseudo songfic? É sim rs A escolhida da vez é [Fim de Tarde do grupo Fat Family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAKLQVf5eho). Eu gosto muito de Fat Family e gosto muito dessa música. Sempre quis escrever algo com ela e, como não posso dormir ainda, resolvi aproveitar e escrever agora.
> 
> Como eu escrevi com sono e pode ter ficado meio confuso, vou explicar: existe um certo espaço entre os parágrafos ─ se o Jane pode passar dois anos longe em um episódio, eu posso mencionar três temporadas em pouco mais do que mil palavras, ok? qqqq  
> Os acontecimentos estão em ordem (acho) e é focada, basicamente, na sexta temporada.
> 
> Ah, a história é meio sad também, porque eu sou uma sad person e 'tô com sono.
> 
> Boa leitura! (:

> _Perdi você_
> 
> _Não tente entender_
> 
> _Ainda te amo_
> 
> _Perdi você_
> 
> _Não tente entender_
> 
> _Ainda te amo_
> 
> _Perdi você_
> 
> _Sem razão_
> 
> _Sem querer_

__  
  


Teresa Lisbon não saía de seus pensamentos e isso não era novidade alguma para ele. Fazia anos que havia sido enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e pelo seu jeito firme e doce de ser. E, ainda que buscasse esconder seus sentimentos por ela, seus olhos o traíam, sempre buscando por ela pelos corredores; suas mãos buscavam o calor do corpo dela ao seu toque e o aroma do café tornava seu dia mil vezes melhor. Por isso, afastar-se dela foi uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida. 

Na primeira vez, ele tinha um plano. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo levaria, porém o perigo iminente que Red John representava mantinha sua mente ocupada o dia inteiro. No entanto, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, era a imagem de seu rosto sorridente que lhe trazia calmaria e paz para descansar, ainda que fosse por poucas horas ─ e ele não admitiria isso em voz alta; não naquele momento e não daquele jeito, Teresa merecia muito mais do que ele tinha para oferecer. 

O plano não deu certo. Isso não o surpreendeu, não mesmo. Sabia dos riscos e o quanto suas chances eram cada vez menores, mas mesmo assim decidiu arriscar. Mesmo frustrado e irritado, saber que Teresa ainda estava do seu lado ─ ainda que como sua chefe, somente ─ era o suficiente para mantê-lo no eixo. Entretanto sua busca incessante pelo assassino de sua família criava um abismo entre os dois e o consultor não fazia ideia de como iria consertar as coisas quando chegasse a hora. Porque, em algum momento, o dia chegaria ─ não saberia dizer exatamente quando seria, porém, muito em breve Red John não estaria mais entre os vivos ─ e Lisbon não iria gostar do resultado disso. 

E, de fato, a agente da CBI não estava gostando nada daquilo. Lhe desagradava profundamente a forma como Jane se jogava cada vez mais de cabeça em seu obscuro mundo de teorias e suspeitos, cada vez mais obcecado para capturar aquele que foi o causador de sua insônia anos antes. Lisbon sentiu o mundo sob seus pés desaparecer em um piscar de olhos; após anos andando em círculos, o caso parecia estar, finalmente, próximo ao fim e ela não estava feliz ─ sentia um medo inexplicável e não entendia o porquê disso. Preocupava-se com a sua equipe e com o seu emprego ─ assim como se preocupava com a segurança de todos, claro ─, mas era o futuro que a assustava. Patrick Jane sabia disso, claro, era nítido ao encarar os olhos gentis de sua chefe. 

Quando o tão sonhado momento chegou, Jane estava cego pela vingança. Naquele momento, nada mais importava; precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas ─ e o ex-vidente assim o fez, não o deixaria escapar outra vez. Ainda com a adrenalina em alta, fez a única coisa que era capaz de fazer: uma breve ligação para Lisbon e, claro, fugir. Patrick Jane era um covarde quando o assunto envolvia ser sincero consigo mesmo e com os outros. E ainda que fosse fácil ser sincero com Teresa ─ não apenas sua chefe, mas sua amiga Teresa ─, sentia-se sujo perto da sinceridade e honestidade dela. Como poderia ele fazer algo diferente de correr para longe? 

Sua ideia inicial era cortar todos os laços com sua vida passada. Red John estava morto, ou seja, estava tudo acabado. Ele era procurado, porém estava escondido e, bem, poderia aproveitar um pouco a vida ─ afinal de contas, ele merecia um pouco de paz, depois de tanta dor. O problema era que seus pensamentos voavam para uma certa agente de altura mediana, cabelos castanhos e íris de um verde brilhante muito peculiar e que ficavam lindos na iluminação certa. Foi em uma manhã ensolarada que decidiu escrever a primeira carta para ela. Não sabia o que falar, o que falaria além de pedir perdão? No entanto, sentia em seu íntimo que devia fazê-lo ─ e então o fez. Não precisava de uma resposta, ainda que adorasse a ideia de imaginar Teresa escrevendo para ele. Só o fato de saber que a morena não devolvia suas cartas era o suficiente. 

Foram dois anos sem vê-la, sem ouvir a sua voz ou sentir o seu perfume. Quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos verdes dela, Patrick Jane sentiu-se em casa ─ de um jeito que não imaginava ser capaz de sentir. Porém, ela estava chateada, magoada ─ com o coração partido, talvez? Não tinha o direito de sentir-se triste com Lisbon afastando-se dele, no entanto sabia que ela tinha todo direito de odiá-lo ─ graças a ele, Teresa havia perdido o emprego, a boa reputação... Tudo culpa dele. Seria um longo caminho até conseguir ter a confiança dela novamente. Por sorte, Jane era um homem paciente e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso até que a relação deles estivesse como era antes. 

Só havia um problema nisso: o agora consultor do FBI não queria que o relacionamento deles voltasse a ser o que era ─ o loiro queria mais, muito mais. Queria dividir a intimidade com a mulher que amava em segredo, porém não conseguia expressar em palavras o quanto Teresa era importante para ele. Por um momento, um breve momento, pensou em abrir seu coração. Mas logo afastou esses pensamentos, afinal, ele ainda era um criminoso e ela merecia mais, muito mais do que tinha e podia oferecer. Então, teria que se contentar em observá-la de longe ─ a forma como a morena tomava o seu café, o jeito com que segurava a caneta... Estar perto dela bastava para tornar seu dia completo e feliz. 

Por mais que gostasse de dizer que tinha todas as respostas, não saberia dizer quando começou, entretanto, era como costumava ser nos velhos tempos ─ com a diferença que não tinham mais o time como companhia. Ao invés disso, todos os dias após o expediente, saíam juntos para tomar uma cerveja ou jogar cartas em seu _airstream_. Essas poucas horas que passava ao lado dela, só os dois, eram o suficiente para ele. Podia ver uma Teresa alegre e relaxada, bem diferente da agente Lisbon com quem trabalhava todos os dias. 

Só havia um problema nisso tudo: para Teresa Lisbon, era pouco, muito pouco. Jane fazia-se de cego, negando-se a ver o óbvio que estava diante de seus olhos. Ao negar para si mesmo que amava Teresa mais do que tudo na vida, deixava-a livre para partir. Ignorando o fato de que a morena era uma mulher adulta e que desejava seguir sua própria vida, decidiu acreditar que ela sempre estaria ali ─ ao lado dele e para ele. Todavia, ele estava errado, muito mais errado do que poderia imaginar. Assim que colocou os olhos em Marcus Pike, percebeu o interesse dele em Lisbon ─ o mistério para ele, porém, era o porquê ela corresponderia aos sentimentos do homem. Não importava o motivo, uma vez que em pouco tempo os dois estavam juntos e Pike fazia planos para o futuro. 

Seu desejo era berrar, gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto a amava, o quanto o lugar de Teresa era ao lado dele. Mas ele era covarde, covarde demais para impedir que sua amada tivesse uma vida normal. Uma casa bonita, filhos, um ou dois cachorros... Ela merecia isso ─ ou esse era o futuro que havia imaginado ter ao lado dela? O chão parecia ter sumido, sua mente girava e, como em poucas vezes, sentiu-se pequeno, vazio e perdido. Sua vida, mais uma vez, estava perdendo o sentido. 

Todo fim de tarde, ficava em seu sofá fingindo ler um livro qualquer, só para poder olhar para ela ─ sempre tão elegante, sempre tão bonita. De longe, observava o novo casal junto, sentindo o estômago revirar no processo. O que mais doía em seu íntimo era saber que foi preciso um homem roubar a atenção de Lisbon para que o loiro entendesse o óbvio: ele amava Teresa Lisbon. Como podia ser tão bom em ler as pessoas, mas tão cego na hora de entender seus próprios sentimentos? Sua indecisão fez com que perdesse o amor de sua vida e não havia nada que pudesse diminuir a sua dor. 

Sem forças para agir ou conseguir organizar seus pensamentos, passava as noites em claro, esperando que o cansaço trouxesse a visão daqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava. 


End file.
